Diamonds Are Forever
by coldfiredragon
Summary: Dinah finds Ollie after the battle of Metropolis. A sort of prequel to No Such Thing As a Casual Conversation Pairings: Green ArrowBlack Canary Ollie and Dinah


**AN: **

**This is set after the end of the battle in Metropolis in IC 7. It's kind of a prequel to "No Such Thing as a Casual Conversation". I hope everyone enjoys and that you let me know what you think and of course the requisite question do you want to see more?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC related. The fic was written for my pleasure and the pleasure of my readers.**

* * *

Ollie watched as the ambulance that was taking Roy to the hospital pulled away before turning back to the scene behind him, a scene which less than two hours ago had been the sight of one of the largest battles that Metropolis had seen in years.

He coughed lightly and pulled his blood stained gloves from his hands. Roy's blood, none the less. He had been scared shitless when his son's leg had been caught under falling debris and it had been by the grace of god, or the boy's good karma, as Connor would have said that had prevented Roy's leg from being broken in more than three places. The two breaks in his lower leg were bad but it was the broken knee that really worried him. Roy had broken that knee before, while Ollie had been dead. With a sigh he pushed those thoughts away.

Right now he should be on his way to the hospital with Roy but the young man had convinced him to stay and help clean things up. The two of them had practically gotten into a shouting match over whether he would go in the ambulance or stay. The paramedics had actually threatened to sedate both of them if they didn't come to a peaceful decision. He felt guilty about not going but he knew that if he went he would waste all his pent up energy pacing around the waiting room while he could be using it here. Now he just had to find out where to start which was no small task considering the situation. He really should have been seeking out a medical first aid station. The air was filled with smoke from nearby fires and it was slightly difficult to breath. He had never been one to stop till he fell down though.

God he had no idea where to start. It was all so overwhelming, almost too much to take in and he found himself just standing and staring. He knew that he was in shock, at least a little. He had used his hands as a compression bandage to stem the blood flow from Roy's leg where the bone had broken through. The actual injury wasn't as bad as it had seemed at the time but it had still scared him. Now he could only stand there and watch as medical workers and heroes alike scurried over the destroyed city blocks at the edge of Metropolis in a desperate search for survivors and wounded.

He didn't know she was there until he felt her arms wrap around his waist and the scent of her perfume cut through the smell of blood that had been assaulting him. It took slightly longer to hear that she was speaking to him or that her voice contained a concentrated amount of worry.

"Ollie?" Her voice was relieved when she realized that she finally had his attention. "Ollie what happened? Are you okay?" She had seen him standing there, watching everything but doing nothing and when she had gotten closer she had realized that his gloves were soaked in blood. The idea that he had been wounded had terrified her and she realized that despite everything he had put her through over the last year that she couldn't stand the thought of loosing him again. As much as she tried to put him behind her when he had cheated on her she still loved him. When he finally came back from whatever nightmare he had been lost in and pulled her against him she relaxed slightly. She didn't even object when he pulled her into a desperate kiss. She immediatly knew something wasn't right. She knew he was upset about something by the way he held her. The hug was a little too tight.

"Ollie are you okay?"

"I'm okay pretty bird."

"No you aren't Ollie, what happened?"

"Roy's..." Dinah immediately thought the worst, she had been there for that kid almost as much as Ollie had and the thought of something happening to him tore her up inside.

"He's okay right? Ollie talk to me!." Ollie looked at her for a moment and shook his head, glad that his son had gained so much loyalty and love from the woman before him.

"His leg was caught under some debris. He's on his way to the hospital."

"How bad?"

"Broken in three places, it's bad." He could feel his hands shaking ever so slightly and wondered if Dinah could feel it as well.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Ollie sighed in frustration and pulled back from her, unable to look at her because of the guilt that washed over him.

"He wouldn't let me, we almost got into a screaming match over whether I should go or not. He wanted me to stay here and help and I wanted to go with him. I'm worried sick about him and he doesn't even want me at the hospital. What did I screw up between us this time that he didn't want me to go with him?" He knew his emotions were running unchecked but he really couldn't shut his mouth to save his life, especially right now when he had come so close to loosing one of his boys. Dinah for her part let him talk, knowing that if she tried to stop him he wouldn't start again.

"I screw up everything I touch pretty bird." He was speaking quietly so only the two of them could hear what he said. "I obviously did something to screw things up with Roy, again. I ruined the best thing I had going for me when I cheated on you after you took me back. I love you Dinah, more than anyone or anything in the world and I blew it. I was going to ask you to marry me, that night in Seattle but you talked me out of doing it. You told me not to do anything drastic so I waited. I'm glad I did because I would have just messed it up." He suddenly realized what he had just said and his jaw snapped shut with an almost audible click. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, didn't want to know how much she must hate him for telling her that while they were standing in the ruins of Metropolis. Dinah for her part was speechless. She didn't know what to say to that sudden emotional outburst so she simply choose to repeat what he had said.

"You were going to ask me to marry you? That night in Seattle." She remembered that night, remembered how he had cleared out the restaurant for them so they could be alone. She also remembered how she had felt when she had found out she had cheated on her. It had hurt worse than all the other times he had done so because he had been so close to telling her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her by his side. She knew that there were tears running down her face but she no longer cared, she just wanted the nightmare to be over with. She wanted to forget all the bad and remember all the good. Before she could even think about it she had closed the distance between them and she was kissing him and he was kissing her, it felt right, like she was coming home. They pulled apart and she gave him a soft smile.

"You were going to ask me to marry you? Did you have a ring?" She didn't know why she repeated his words a second time or why she even asked or if the haphazardly spilled revelation even counted as an actual proposal but she was curious and while they were on the subject she wanted to know. He nodded.

"The only diamond tipped arrow I ever made." He didn't know why he was telling her any of this but he felt that she deserved to know the truth, that for once in his life he had to be absolutely honest with her. Dinah was stunned.

"I thought that was locked up in the JLA trophy room." He blushed slightly.

"I kinda stole it back." He gently pushed her away from him. "I never should have told you. I ruined it Dinah, I ruined us. I'm so sorry." Dinah knew that she had come to that point where she had to make a decision. She could leave things the way they had been or she could try to open her heart to him again and take the risk that he meant what he said this time. She knew what she wanted to do she just didn't know if she was brave enough to do it.

"Can we try again?" Once the words were out of her mouth she had no desire to take them back and she knew by the stunned look on her face that he never expected her to say them.

"Whatever you want pretty bird."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please drop me some reviews and let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
